Summer Camp
by PixelPistol
Summary: What if Ichigo had lost all his memories of Renji? Almost like he was never there. They both meet again at summer camp and things get a little confusing for Ichigo. Rated M for sexual situations in later chapters. First story
1. Chapter 1

Summer Camp

What if Ichigo had replaced completely forgot all his memories of Renji? Ichigo x Renji. Rated M for language and sex in later chapters

This fanfiction - my first - was kinda based on a dream I had a while ago. I loved it. I swear. If I was allowed to dream one dream again, it would be that one. Perhaps a bit of it is based on the camp I went to a while ago.

As you will soon find out I'm not the best writer in the world. So give me negative comments about how much you think it sucked, but at least tell me how it can improve. I can take harsh critisizm without bursting into tears.

The first chapter is boring, I know. I'm sorry. My bad.

* * *

"All new campers gather around the docks!". This was so childlike. Ichigo had been sent on a mission and it was probably the worst one ever. And he thought finding lost pets was stupid. Ha. Try staying at a camp for a _month_ just to make sure the place was safe. Apparently there had been a few hollow attackings to some of the teen's and there must've been one hell of a reiatsu to attract them all to this small island. It's not that Ichigo didn't care about the safety of the others, he just did not want to be here at all. How on earth did he agree to do it in the first place? Rukia. Embarrassing pictures. 'Nuff said.

The place was pretty nice though. A small island surrounded by clean water. The cabins were in good shape - at least on the outside. They were made of wood like all your other cabins and each had their own little deck outside. There was the main hall which was made out of stone and it looked rather... elegant and modern considering the surroundings. Then there was everything else you'd see at a normal camp. A campfire, a shack where they probably keep all the kayak's and canoes, and a nice big gazebo for when they eat outside or just to lounge around. But behind all that was a large forest. Ichigo knew where he would be staying for the month.

Ichigo headed over to the docks like he was instructed. He felt rather tall even though everyone else here was around his age. He would definitely stand out. There was one person who stood out other than him, though... He definitely didn't look like he was _normal _either. Bright red hair tied up in a messy ponytail, tattoos on his forehead (Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if they were all over his body either), and that _reiatsu_ which made Ichigo wonder why he didn't hide it. He felt extremely familiar it was almost scary.

It was half an hour before they were able to gather all of the campers, and that whole time Ichigo was leaning against a tree, sulking. The camp leader had to stand up on a wooden box to be seen. A short man. Haha. "Alright. Welcome to camp! Before anything else I'd like to take attendance. So here we go." The list went on and on. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" There were giggles and Ichigo already knew why. He was used to it by now. The infamous nickname 'Strawberry' didn't bug him anymore. "Here." The giggling immediately stopped when everyone knew who this strawberry really was and they had a feeling they didn't want to get on its bad side.

Now that the camper's attendance was finished (and Ichigo already had a feeling why the tall tattooed one wasn't called) it was time for the cabin leaders to introduce themselves. Low and behold, the tall redhead was up first and gave a half hearten smile to the crowd. Ichigo could already see the girls swooning over him. "I'm Abarai Renji and I'll be in charge of the 6th cabin." The introductions went on, but quite frankly, Ichigo only cared about this Renji fellow. Something about him was... alluring...

"Alright, now that we have the introductions out of the way, we can now - " The camp instructor was interrupted by a large group of trees next to them fall, causing the crowd to flee. "Shit." Ichigo hissed under his breath and immediately pulled his badge out from is pocket, pressing it to his chest. His body fell to the ground with a loud thump, causing lots of people to panic, wondering if he just suddenly dropped dead. Renji was doing the same, but just before he pressed the badge to his chest, a blur of black and orange whizzed passed him. _No way. _He looked at the massive hollow, and there he was; the strawberry in the soul reaper uniform,

Ichigo was struggling with the hollow. Not that it was strong (even if it was, he wouldn't admit it), it was the setting. The area he was in right now was way too crowded with people and buildings. His mission was to protect the people, not screw up the place. "Oi. 'avin' troubles?" Renji stepped behind Ichigo, both now in shinigami uniforms. "Wah?" Ichigo quickly turned around and noticed Renji's gigai next to his own. Ichigo didn't want to ask any questions at the moment. The hollow was in the process of tearing down anything it could get to and Ichigo didn't really want to stand around to chit-chat. "Yeah, sure." With that, the two led the hollow to the biggest space possible - where they wouldn't destroy anything - and that was in the forested area behind the camp. Once they got there the hollow was finished in an instant.

Heading back to the docks, the whole camp was around the two limp bodies. "Uh oh..." They said simultaneously, speeding up and re-entering their bodies. "April fools!" Ichigo shot up, hitting a boy's face in the process. One of the cabin leaders sighed. "Thank god you're okay, but April fools was in... well... April." At that moment Renji shot up as well, didn't bother explaining what happened and just grabbed Ichigo by the wrists, dragging him off to the 6th cabin.

"Now. I'm going to ask you once and only once. You better answer me. What are you doing here, Ichi?" Renji said, both his grip on Ichigo's shoulders and voice firm. "I'd like you to answer the same question. And _don't_ call me Ichi. I don't even know you." Ichigo spat, not noticing the pained expression on Renji's face...

* * *

So? So? Good? Bad? I think it's alright. I feel its a bit boring and rushed at the hollow part. Short too. D'awe. Oh well. Review please! I have the second chapter already written out, but I'll wait a while before uploading it. Oh ho ho.


	2. Chapter 2

D'awe. I gave you guys a little present in the middle. Even though it probably sucks. Haha. I made a funny. :x You'll get it. So please excuse my extremely lame joke. This chapter has some sexy time for Renji and Ichigo.

I'm in a happy mood today and decided to upload the second chapter. I haven't started on the third one yet, so you'll have to wait a bit.

* * *

"Y-you... don't remember?" Renji stuttered, looking as if he would cry at any given moment. "Of course I don't. I've never met you in my life!" Ichigo shouted and pushed Renji away. "Ah... I see. I must've mistaken you for someone else. Sorry." He gave Ichigo a fake smile. How could he have forgotten? Someone doesn't forget people and events that huge...

"Anyways. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He held out a hand for Renji to shake._ I'm just wondering why Rukia sent me if someone was already here... _Ichigo shook the thought out of his mind. He would have to call Rukia - if they even had reception - and see what was up. "I'm Abarai Renji. I beleive you're in my cabin." Renji gave Ichigo's hand a shake. It was painful. He didn't want to start over with Ichigo. He wanted the _old_ Ichigo back. _His_ Ichigo. "Well, we should get back down there. They're probably even more worried now." Renji suggested and they walked back down the gravel pathway.

* * *

"_Renji_?" A woman on the other side of the telephone answered. "Rukia... why is Ichigo here?" Renji was using the telephone in the main building. "_Ahhh. I sent him there for a mission. Why? Aren't you happy? You guys get to meet each other again_!" Rukia chirped, quite proud of herself for reuniting these two. "Yeah I'm happy I guess... Ichigo doesn't remember anything, though." It was silent for a bit too long. "_Well... why don't you tell him_?" Renji laughed. "Yeah. That'll go well. 'Hey Ichigo. You don't know me apparently, but we used to be lovers. I took your virginity. Surprise!' Yeah, I'm sure that'll work." He frowned "Listen Rukia. If anyone knows what happened to him, it would be Captain Kurotshuchi. Can you ask him for me?"

"_Yeah, sure. But try and figure out something that could trigger is memory if it is just a psychological thing. Maybe bring something about his past up. It might not work, but it is better than sitting around and doing nothing, ne_?" Rukia suggested softly. She could tell how much this hurt Renji.

"But why is it that he only forgets me!?" He said perhaps a bit to loudly.

"_Renji, I don't know. I will go ask Captain Kurotshuchi like you requested. But I can't promise you that he will remember, alright_?"

"Right. Thanks Rukia." Renji hung up then let out a long, sad sigh. "Ichigo..."

The whole time a certain strawberry was standing beside the doorway, shocked, confused, and... _guilty_? For some reason he felt that this was his fault. It looked like he wasn't going to need to call Rukia after all. That was enough information for him.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Renji and the rest of this cabin - including Ichigo - just stayed in and unpacked, getting to know everyone in the process. Ichigo didn't say a word. All he did was think, and hard. _What exactly happened? Why did I lose my memories? Did I want to forget them? Does that mean they're bad_? It drove Ichigo insane. Why couldn't he remember? If what Renji said was true - about them being lovers and all - it would be impossible for him to forget the man who was his lover, and the same one who took his virginity. Just the thought of that made his face turn a tad darker. "What about you Ichigo?" An unfamiliar voice asked him. Probably one if his cabin mates. It's not like he paid attention to them. "Uhm. Sorry, what?" Ichigo snapped out of it. "Do you want a candy?" Candy wasn't allowed in the cabins, but Renji let them eat in anyways, which gained a lot of respect from his cabin. "Sure." He was handed the piece of cinnamon candy and ate it. It tasted familiar. Well, it tasted like cinnamon - no shit- , but it tasted like something that _wasn't_ a candy, and it was just something else to put on Ichigo's list of confusion.

Suddenly, Renji's cell phone rang. "What the hell! I thought you said that we had no reception here!" Half of them pulled out their own cellphones while Renji just ignored them and stepped outside. Luckily for Ichigo, the window was opened just a crack.

"So? What did he say?" Ichigo had to press his ear up to the glass to hear anything. He wasn't usually the nosy type, but if it included the man who took his virginity and totally forgetting both the person and the whole event, then it was definitely something that he wanted to figure out. "Psychological? So what do I have to do?" It was a good 5 minutes before Renji spoke again. Ichigo wanted to know what Rukia was saying so bad, it was killing him. "Alright. Thank you." Renji moved back to the door and re-entered the room, seeing Ichigo shift at the corner of his eye. The kids had put their cellphones away. "How come you get reception and you don't!" One of them said, but it was looking like they were all about to say the same thing. "Dunno." Renji simply said. He didn't want to make up some lame excuse. Well, that was a lame excuse, but it is simple and wouldn't bring up any questions. If the cellphone can call to a whole different dimension, it can call from a small island.

"Ichigo, can I talk to you outside for a minute... or two." He said and Ichigo hesitantly stood up. "Yeah... sure." Renji led them both down a small dirt path. Why were they going so far away from the cabin? Renji suddenly stopped in a small clearing, just a bit wider than the path itself. "How much did you hear?" The redhead said, not turning around. "A lot." Ichigo replied quietly. "So... you know what is going on?"

"Slightly... All I know is that I've lost all my memories of you and... us." Having a lover you didn't even know was a bit awkward, Ichigo had to admit.

"Do you know why you lost your memories?" Renji asked, his voice low. Ichigo shook his head.

"No. Sorry."

"My last question. Has there been anything that seemed oddly familiar to you?"

Ichigo hesitated a bit, and shifted. "Seeing you at the beginning of the day, and then... the cinnamon." Ichigo was still confused. What does a flavor have to do with any of this?

"Cinnamon?" Obviously, Renji was confused too.

"Hey! You said that would be the last question!" All Ichigo wanted to do was go to bed and pretend this was all a dream. He had a splitting headache, and was extremely tired.

"I know! I'm sorry! But that actually might be something!"

"Well... when I ate the candy something felt really familiar. I mean, I've had cinnamon before but I feel like cinnamon is related to something else..." Indeed it did...

_"Nn...gh! Ichi..." Renji was almost completely arched over Ichigo, who was on his knees between Renji's legs. His hands clutched those silky orange locks as Renji could feel the pleasure start to coil up in his abdomen. Both were panting, but only Renji was making soft gasps and loud moans. Ichigo had a firm grip on Renji's hips as he took all of Renji in his mouth, causing him to try and buck up with no sucess. The other laughed at Renji's disoriented state, and that caused a vibration. Yes, vibration was good. Way too good. "Gods... Ichi... so close... so close." Ichigo completely wrapped his arms around Renji's waist as his head was being pushed down further, taking up more of Renji. He probably would've choked if he hadn't had so much experienced with Renji. That strong grip on his hair made spine tingle, and moaned in appreciation. Even when Renji didn't know, he was pleasuring Ichigo. "I-Ichi!" Ichigo knew that that meant and could feel Renji's whole body start to spasm and he moaned in pure bliss. The warm fluid quickly filled Ichigo's mouth, and he didn't pull away until all the spasms stopped. "Sorry Ichi..." Ichigo swallowed and ignored the apology. What was there to apologize for? He started to trail both his hands and tongue up Renji's chest. He tasted so good. He met his mouth, giving him a slow kiss, which soon escalated into a lustful one. Renji was pushed down onto the bed on which he had been sitting and Ichigo pulled away. "What the hell do you bathe in? Cinnamon?"_

How could Renji forgotten?! That was their first time together! Just the though shot blood to both his face and lower regions. "A-ahem. Well, it's good to know that your memories are still there. They are just probably shoved into a corner somewhere." For some reason, that hurt Renji. Just the way he phrased it. Ichigo could also feel the tension after that last sentince. "I think we're done. You can go back now."

"Wait so you know what the cinnamon relates too?" Ichigo said, relieved that he wasn't insane.

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure you don't want to know what." Renji said, clearing his throat once again.

"Of course I do! I want to regain my memories!" Wasn't that just saying that he wanted to be with Renji again? That brought a small blush to his face. "But I'll regain them without you telling me."

"Sounds good. You can head back without me. Tell the others than I went to the washroom to take a shower." Renji said. It wasn't a total lie, but he wasn't exactly going straight to the showers either. He had a little problem to take care of and this was probably the only private place he could get to at the moment since the showers were shared.

"Renji. I'm sorry. I'll try and remember as soon as possible." And without letting Renji reply, he headed back with his hands in his pockets.

Renji waited for him to be out of hearing range. It just so happened that Ichigo had great hearing and could hear the fumbling of a belt and the unzipping of jeans. He could already tell what was going on without thinking. He obviously _still_ wasn't thinking when he quickly hid behind a bush that gave him a good sight of Renji. No doubt, his body still remembered Renji. Both of them already had their pants down to their ankles. "Ichi..." He moaned as he started pumping himself. Ichigo did the same, trying to be as quiet as possible by stuffing the hem of his shirt inside his mouth. This was dangerous. _Way_ too dangerous. Even though they were lovers - and technically still are - it seemed to Ichigo like he was masturbating to someone who he had just met today. But lover or not, Renji was fucking sexy and Ichigo knew it. Anyone would be attracted to him. Ichigo whimpered as his head flew back and reached his quick climax, his fluids shooting to the ground. Renji heard it, and recognized that whimper right away. "I-Ichi... wha-" Renji was interrupted by his own climax and moaned in pleasure. Despite his lack of breath, Ichigo used the distraction to sprint to the washrooms and clean himself up.

Renji ran towards where the voice was coming from, nothing was there besides the remains of Ichigo's pleasure. He gave a small gasp, then smirked. _He is still mine._ He felt relieved. If this kept up, Ichigo and Renji would finally be able to be with each other again. But the question that killed him was why did he loose all the memories in the first place? It was something Renji wanted and also didn't want to know.

Ichigo quickly returned to the cabin and jumped into bed. "Oi. Where'd Renji go?". "Showers." Ichigo simply said, and quickly forced himself to sleep. It would be way too awkward to see Renji right now.

Around 20 minutes later, Renji returned and was squeaky clean. Ichigo was finally asleep, dispite the fact that his cabin was probably the loudest. That is, until Renji told them to keep quiet. Of course, every camp has to have one person that goes to sleep really early, while everyone else has to whisper at the _top of their god damned lungs_. Renji somehow managed to calm them all down though.

After all that chaos there was trying to get into bed - pillows and clothes were flying everywhere, sinks were overflowing, and few tried to abuse Ichigo's face with a marker - the cabin was finally quiet. All the could be heard was snoring, but in Ichigo's mind, a lot more than snoring was going on.

* * *

Yay. A longer chapter! Gah. I did the stupidest thing ever today. I was sitting down in my computer class, needed to get my teacher to check something for me so I went to go up to the front. There was a chair behind mine, and not noticing it, I did this odd swirly thing to squeeze through the desks and tripped over the chair. Thank god my hands stopped my fall, or I'd be typing thins with a broken nose. Gross.


	3. Chapter 3

Gah. I'm sorry. I made both Ichigo and Renji a bit OOC in this chapter. ;3; Blah. I wrote the dream down while I was actually watching the 17th episode. Its amazing how much of a weak ass Ichigo was compared to like... 180 episodes later. He is still getting his ass kicked though, but whatever.

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!" Ichigo was waken by a violent shaking. He was in a cold sweat, his whole body shivering and a pain in his left shoulder was still lingering. Renji was standing beside Ichigo's bed, arched over him a bit. "Were ya havin' a bad dream or something? You've been yellin' an' screamin' for a good thirty minutes." The redhead said. It sounded like he was tired; his words were slurred more than usual. But having troubles understanding what Renji said was the least of Ichigo's problems. "Ya look really pale. You alright?" It was still dark out so he couldn't see the clock. It must've been in the middle of the night. Lost in thought, a hand pressed up against Ichigo's forehead and his eyes darted open. "D-don't touch me!" Despite the gentleness of the touch, the hand was immediately slapped away. The shocked expression on Ichigo was replaced with both anger and fear. "Woah. I was just trying to be nice. What the matter?" Without another word from Ichigo, he pushed Renji out of the way, jumped up and sprinted out the door. Like he cared where he was going. Back in the cabin was a very confused Renji and angry, tired cabin mates.

Ichigo found himself back in the washrooms, standing under the shower with steaming hot water washing away the pain in his shoulder. What the hell was that? I mean, it was a dream, but it felt so... real. You don't actually physically feel the pain! You're not supposed too! Ichigo was in the shower for a good 45 minutes and all he did was stand there. Thinking. The water had run out of hot water for a while a now, and was lukewarm. Ichigo couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was that dream.

_"Tch. You cant even ask what your Zanpaktous' name is? A bastard like that is 2000 years old to even be my equal!" The redhead's hands grazed over the side of his zanpaktou, immediately transforming. 'W-wha-?' Renji jumped up in the air, and despite Ichigo's injured state, he was able to block it. Only for a moment though, before the odd sword cut though his shoulder way too easily. It was cold, and Ichigo couldn't scream. His body wouldn't let him. The sword pulled back, each tooth causing extreme pain. The sword left his shoulder, and Ichigo slowly fell to his knees. The last thing he saw was the grinning face of the other, before his vision started to blur._

Was it a dream... or a memory? If it was a memory? How on earth did they get from Renji almost killing him, to them being lovers. At the moment, Ichigo couldn't imagine Renji being like that in the past. The huge gap between the two type relationships scared him. The only way to figure out if this was real or not is to ask Renji. Why does it seem like the more he figures out, the more awkward it is? Ichigo was starting to wonder why he cared about this at all. He normally would think that Renji was on something. They had never met before! But something at the back of his head was telling him to trust the redhead.

After Ichigo had calmed down a bit, he turned off the water and dressed himself in his clothes from yesterday. He didn't exactly have time to grab any clean clothes when he made the mad dash out the door. When he returned to the cabin, he slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake anyone up... again. They were all asleep, but one. _Shit. Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated!_ Renji was sitting on Ichigo's bed in the dark. Had he been waiting the whole time? "Ichi, what the hell is up with you? Why'd you run out like that?" He hissed, not wanting to be too loud. "Nothing. I wanted to shower and I don't like it when people touch me." Ichigo simply stated.

"... at 3am? I know what you're like, Ichigo. Even if you don't remember me, I do." Renji smirked slightly. "And you like being touched. I know that too. You'd beg for me to touch you." Ichigo's face was flushed, both with anger and embarrassment. "Stop talkin' about shit I don't know about." Both didn't realize it, but the were talking at rather volume, not whispering anymore. "S-sorry. But you still didn't answer my question." The smirk off his face long gone. "I'll answer your question with another question, alright?" Ichigo said firmly and Renji nodded. "How did we meet?" He thought that if Renji explained the first time they met, and it was the exact explanation of his 'dream' (more like a flashback) then he would be 100 percent sure that he had to get his memories back. Before anything, Ichigo sat down on the bed next to Renji.

"Heh. Well, we didn't exactly meet on good terms." Check. No shit. Ichigo was keeping an imaginary check list in his head. "I was taking Rukia back to soul society, along with Captain Kuchiki. Your quincy friend - whats his face - showed up and I kicked his ass." Renji seemed quite proud of that. "Just when I was about to kill 'im, you showed up. but when you tried to attack..." Suddenly, that pained expression was on his face. Well, from what Ichigo could see. "... I counter attacked and I gave you that scar on your left shoulder." Ichigo sat there, stunned. So it was a memory! "I had a dream about it..." He said quietly. "So you've regained that memory!?" Renji said, very exited. "I guess so." Renji beamed. He had started thinking that maybe Ichigo forgot him forever, but this gave him a huge boost.

That great big blob of happiness was now hugging Ichigo, who was once again in a shocked state. "R-Renji! Stop! I can't breathe!" Although the was still being held, the grip was loosened and he was able to breathe. Renji pulled back, his eyes rather serious. "Ichigo, I'm really sorry about this." And before Ichigo could ask, he was pinned to the bed by his shoulders and a pair of lips were against his own. He was to shocked to even resist, his eyes wide and Renji's closed. The slight nibble to his bottom lip brought him out of the trance. "R-Renji! Get off of me!" He tried to avoid the kiss by turning his head, and too his surprise the assault on his mouth stopped, and Renji looked down at Ichigo. "Ichi... I miss you so much." His voice was almost as sad as his facial expression. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, and Renji once again attached their lips, without the force. Maybe just this once.... Ichigo grabbed Renji's tattooed forearms gently and his eyes drifted shut. He made the slightest noise when Renji nibbled on his bottom lip again, this time able to enjoy it. Ichigo shivered when the abused lip was licked, and he was hesitant, but welcomed the other muscle inside. His tongue was being caressed and his mouth explored until Ichigo was left out of breath and panting. "_R-Renji..._"

Click.

There they were. The other cabin mates standing beside the bed a distance away, in awe. It looked like they were wide awake. Both of them didn't realize until one of them had the courage to cough. Immediately, Ichigo's face turned a dark, dark red. Now he knew what the rumor of the year was going to be.

* * *

Oh ho ho. I was almost about to take the whole kissing thing to the next level but I stopped myself. Review please? 3 I love them!


End file.
